diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/23 August 2017
12:01 rip chat 12:01 help 12:01 argument war, anyone? 12:01 Riiip 12:07 Maybe 12:11 Ice creams vs Popsicles 12:14 i nevr tasted popsickles 12:15 so ill go with ice cream 12:15 scream* 12:15 WHAT 12:15 What 12:16 >.> 12:16 What happened 12:17 he never tasted popsicles 12:17 I'm sad 12:17 jk 12:17 Who 12:17 Teamerz 12:17 Never tasted popsicles 12:17 NEVER 12:18 That means I'm the better version of TEM cuz i have tasted Popsicles, and they are delicious 12:18 Has anybody ever posted something in the wrong chat before? 12:20 I did it once 12:20 But only in this chat 12:20 for some reason 12:20 *reasons 12:22 four has four letters 12:23 Popsicle has 8 letters 12:23 If I cut a popsicle in half... 12:23 woss poppin jumbo 12:23 Do I have a pops and a icle? 12:24 (jk) 12:26 Ok 12:27 What would happen if you had a pocket sun? 12:27 You would die 12:28 Be more describtive 12:28 uh 12:28 how will you die? 12:28 define pocket sun 12:28 A sun that can fit in a small pocket 12:28 Radiation 12:28 but you mean 12:28 Tons of cancer 12:28 And heat 12:28 no 12:28 It would become a black hole 12:28 But you would die that way 12:28 its a normal sun but small enough in SIZE to fit in a pocket 12:29 or does its attributes change too 12:29 Well 12:29 How big is it? 12:29 His density keeps 12:29 Larger then a peanut? 12:29 everything keeps? 12:29 is the pocket sun larger then a peanut? 12:29 Yes 12:29 Then 12:29 in that case you would, 12:29 It won't turn into a black hole 12:29 Really? 12:30 wait 12:30 die from explosions, in the first place 12:30 second, the heat would melt everything around 12:30 including you 12:30 Yeah 12:30 I've heard the earth needs to be the size of a tennis ball to become a black hole 12:30 No 12:30 A peanut 12:30 ... 12:30 and third its gravity would be immense 12:30 which would crush everything together 12:30 theres a video vsauce made about it 12:30 That's what Black hole do, Teamerz 12:31 YAY C O M P U T E R 12:31 TACO 12:31 M8 12:31 And neutron starts 12:31 (nuke) 12:31 TAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:31 YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 12:31 hi 12:31 TACO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT 12:31 YEYE 12:31 YEYY 12:31 EYYYE 12:31 (steveharvey) 12:31 YEYYE 12:31 * (harvey) 12:32 Taco 12:32 (mindblown) 12:32 (Harvey) 12:32 M8 12:32 nope 12:32 Hi 12:32 hi 12:32 NOOOOOOOOO 12:32 TACO 12:32 hi 12:33 Phew... 12:33 TACO 12:33 *Waiting for TBOO-Y* 12:33 Want to try the argument war? 12:33 No thanks 12:34 D: 12:34 Do you want to RP? 12:34 Atleast try it 12:34 Come on 12:34 I wanna RP 12:34 :/ 12:34 If we do, I want to do it in this chat 12:35 Ok 12:35 o k 12:36 Ok 12:36 Okie 12:36 we can RP here 12:36 we have new stuff 12:36 chsracter 12:36 stuff 12:36 stuff and things 12:36 Ima explain it to AC in PM 12:36 Ok 12:36 also 12:36 taco 12:36 ? 12:36 how did the Rps start? 12:36 Uhh... 12:36 Wait hold up 12:37 Ok 12:37 OK i remember 12:37 rainboweveryone talk in rainvow 12:37 It was in DCoW after i made Aquamarine 12:37 ok 12:37 Then i did this 12:37 rainbowRainbow 12:37 Kiosk: Hi im Kiosk 12:37 Aquamarine: Who are you? 12:37 Kiosk: Someone. 12:37 Then it flew off. 12:37 brainbowOk 12:37 I think thats how it started here anyways 12:37 Kelvin: *sipping his beer* 12:38 brainbowLets talk in this text 12:38 brainbowbrainbowok 12:38 hello 12:38 Wait 12:38 brainbowhi 12:38 Hi spencer 12:38 Hi 12:38 @AC pm ima explain the new stuff in the RP 12:38 giantbrainbowBored 12:38 ik 12:38 Im still waiting for TBOO-Y 12:38 e 12:40 e 12:40 brainbowaaaaaaa 12:40 brainbowpls tboo 12:40 brainbowples message TBOO or so,ething 12:40 brainbow/\/ / /\/ \_ /\ 12:41 brainboweEeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeEEE 12:41 YESSSS 12:41 OMG 12:41 YES 12:41 hi 12:41 YES 12:41 HI TBOO 12:41 hi 12:42 M8 12:42 :D 12:42 ok 12:42 hi guys ;D 12:42 oH hElLo tHeRe 12:43 RUBY 12:43 chef 12:43 M 12:43 e 12:43 l 12:43 o 12:43 n 12:43 l 12:43 i 12:43 n 12:43 e 12:43 Melonline 12:44 10/10 12:46 five people here have usernames that start with T 12:47 LEL 12:47 ok 12:47 AND I'M THE MOST EVIL OUT OF ALL OF THEM 12:47 ok 12:47 Ok descendant of Leetler (Canon in storyline) 12:48 Whaaaat? 12:48 That is not canon- 12:49 o k 12:49 That can't be canon 12:50 Mel is online 12:50 yes 12:50 I mean why would I be descended from something like THAT I mean why would I be... 12:56 hai 12:56 hello 12:56 oH hElLo 12:56 sorry for not being able to come on yesterday 12:56 :P 12:56 hOI 12:58 schap, that's what you always say, we all know you're just playing ROBLOX when you aren't on 12:59 sI do that to- I hide secrets. /s XD 12:59 oh hi chap 01:02 gtg 01:02 bye 01:02 :( 01:03 o bai 01:03 Hi 01:03 hoi 01:03 hi 01:04 hihihihihihihi 01:05 I killed Summoner today! 01:05 Awesome! 01:05 I was using Hybrid. 01:06 I killed a defender with a landmine once 01:06 I killed the fallen booster as a spike before 01:07 #1 Spread Shot and other teammates were fighting it, my plan was to shoot the boss when it was very low on health. The plan was a success and I got the kill! 01:07 Some tanks, a gunner and a penta or triplet or something, and something with an auto gunner brang it down to very low hp, and I zipped in and stole the kill 01:08 Gun* 01:08 I was in the pentagon nest and the FB spawned close to me and locked onto me, I went to my base so the protectors could kill it. Then when it was super low HP i turned around and rammed it, I barely had any HP left but I killed it 01:08 Noice 01:09 My defender with landmine kill was kinda very lucky, and mostly just luck 2017 08 23